18 November 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-11-18 ; Comments *Tracks marked § are not present on any recording. *Advises listeners that show running orders are available on Ceefax, but he can't check them because he doesn't have Ceefax at home. Sessions *Fabric session #1 (repeat). Recorded 1993-11-11. First Broadcast 17 December 1993. No known commercial release. *Flinch session #1. Recorded 1994-10-16. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Trax X: Substance (EP - Molecule 66) Re-load § *Cake Like: Jane (LP - Delicious) Avant § *Flinch: I Hope (Peel Session) § *Pink Floyd: Flaming (LP - The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) Harvest § *Aurlus Mabele: Rosa (LP - Generation Wachiwa Encai) Jimmy's Production § *Fabric: Friend (Peel Session) § *Go Nuts: Flight Of The Go Nuts (7" - Go Nuts With... The Go Nuts!) Estrus #4 *Secret Knowledge: Nuttin' Dub (LP - The Serious Road Trip) MCA § *Tim Taylor: Fred 2 (12" Fred 2) Missile § *'File 1' begins *Smog: My Family (LP - Burning Kingdom) City Slang *Flinch: Ashtray (Peel Session) *2/5 BZ: Saka Etmiyorum (LP - Opua Disin) White Label *Jimmy Reed: Found Love (LP - The Best Of Jimmy Reed) Vee Jay *Mono Men: Hexed (7") Trash Shity Rekids *Mark Broom: Diversions (12" Pure Plastic 01) Pure Plastic *Fabric: Without (Peel Session) *Loop Guru: The 3rd Chamber (Part 7/Kalahari Dawn) (LP - Taking Liberties) Totem *Flinch: Two Minds (Peel Session) *Pavement: Nail Clinic (LP - Hey Drag City) Domino *Dreadzone: Fight The Power (12") Totem *Elevate: Clipper (LP - Bronzee) The Flower Shop :(news at 11:30pm) *Dub War: Mental (EP) Earache *Fighter Jet: Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (EP - Suffer Girl) Christmas *LFO: Tied Up (12") Warp *Flinch: Days (Peel Session) *Orchestra Super Abalibaho: Abakhali () Murimi *Fabric: March Of The Machines/Seven (Peel Session) :JP: "I mentioned a few weeks ago how disappointed I was that The Trash Women had not done a session for the programme. I thought that it was all sorted out. In fact, they were offered one, it turned out, but decided by and large that they'd rather go shopping. And I quite admire them for that I have to say." *New Bad Things: I Suck (7" - Serious Cat) Sticky (announced by JP as 'You Suck') '#4' *Nuw Idol: Ancient Memory (LP - Trance Europe Express 3) Volume *'File 2' ends during above track *Badgewearer: More Land Home (EP - Badgewearer) Guided Missile § *Flinch: Wheel (Peel Session) § *Unconvinced: I've Moved A Gravel Cabinet (7" - Split (with Sparkalepsy)) Soul Static Sound § *MF Outa' National: Miles Out Of Time (Astrocentric Mix 'n' Beats) (LP - Headz A Soundtrack Of Experimental Beathead Jams) Mo Wax #3 *Voorhees: Shut Up (LP - Spilling Blood Without Reason) Armed With Anger § *Velo Deluxe: Superelastic () Mammoth § *Barbed: Architect Coleslaw (LP - Barbed) These #3 *Transglobal Underground: Ana (LP - International Times) Nation § *Fall: Chicago Now (LP- Extricate) Cog Sinister § *Music Magicians: Convertibles & Headbands (LP - Beat Of The Traps) Carnage Press § *Lionrock: Soundtrack In A Palace Of Delights (LP - The Serious Road Trip) MCA § Files marked # next to numbers corresponds to their file number File ;Name *1) John Peel 19941118a Fabric and Flinch 128k.mp3 *2) John Peel 19941118b Fabric and Flinch 128k.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 74 part 1 *4) best of peel vol 74 part 2 ;Length *1) 0:46:43 *2) 0:46:51 *3) 0:47:11 (0:36:26 - 0:43:11) (unique) *4) 0:47:16 (0:28:01 - 0:36:00) (to 30:46 unique) ;Other *1-2) Thanks to Stuart for reupload. *3-4) Thanks to Mike ;Available *1-2) Part a, Part b *3-4) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online